Lo Daría Todo
by mIsArA
Summary: la mas pequeña de las tendo reflexxiona acerca algunas cosas ella sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo, y necesita saber la verdad de los sentimientos de Ranma... leanla *** REVIEWS PLEASE***


N/A*** HOLA!!!! Pues esté es un fic que a mi parecer no me quedo tan mal, espero que les guste por favor léanlo y denme todas sus opiniones...  
  
**********************************************  
Lo Daría Todo...  
Por. Misara Tendo  
Oh, kami, esto que siento es... tan inmenso... tan doloroso... Me hace sentirme vacía, muy vacía. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se porque tiene que pasarme a mi esto, porque en este preciso momento, y en este lugar. Quiero moverme pero no se puede, no puedo.  
Con los ojos entrecerrados y la vista borrosa, alcanzo a distinguir tu figura, Oh... Ranma... de repente golpeas una pared con el puño, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?, vuelves a golpear a la pared, esta vez con más fuerza.  
¡¡¡NO!!!, no te molestes, no por esto, no por mi, no te preocupes no pasará nada malo, o al menos eso es lo que yo deseo. Pero es como si no me escucharas. Mis palabras... mis palabras solo está en mi mente.  
Daría lo que fuera porque me escucharas, porque esto no hubiese pasado, porque no los hubiera desobedecido. Eso es... si tan solo no los hubiese desobedecido... si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho... ¡No estaría aquí! Pero tenía que desobedecerlos, y este es mi castigo por eso.  
Ahora que lo pienso bien, la causa de que desobedeciera sus ordenes... fuiste tú... fue Ukyou... Lo peor de todo es que no puedo olvidar ese maldito día en que los vi, justamente después de que me hablaras sobre tus sentimientos, claro esta que no me dijiste tus sentimientos claramente, estuviste dándole vueltas al asunto, para terminar diciéndome que te agradaba mucho... pero solo eso, no me dijiste que me amabas, ni siquiera que me querías, aunque para mi eso había bastado... hasta ese día.  
Como olvidar que cuando entré al salón de clases te encontré abrazado a ella, en un momento se besaron, fue por solo unos cuantos segundos, pero a mi me parecieron una eternidad, me pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.  
  
Después volteaste y me viste, tu mirada se ensombreció, perdió su brillo, hasta podría decir que te dolió que yo viera la escena, pero no lo creo. Si te hubiera importado ni siquiera te hubiera pasado por la cabeza besarla. ¡Ni lo hubieras pensado, ni mucho menos lo hubieras hecho!  
Después intentaste por todos los medios hablar conmigo, me buscaste, e incluso me suplicaste que te escuchara, pero mi respuesta siempre fue la misma, siempre te dije que no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, aun cuando el alma se me partía, aun cuando estaba muriendo por dentro, aun cuando te amaba. Ahora me arrepiento, quiero saber porque la besaste. Pero fui una necia, siempre lo he sido, y creo que ese ha sido mi error.  
Daría mi vida porque no la hubieras besado, porque hubieras pensado en mi, porque me amaras a mi... Y no a ella, pero eso no puede ser... Tal vez ella siempre fue tu destino. Pero... es que la había visto tan entusiasmada con Ryouga, que en verdad había llegado a pensar que lo quería.  
Pero créeme que no te culpo, Ukyou es muy bella, y eso había sido mas notorio las ultimas semanas, siempre se arreglaba como una hermosa señorita, incluso había dejado de usar el uniforme de varones.  
Daría todo por regresar a esos días en que apenas nos conocíamos, esos días en que peleábamos hasta cansarnos. Daría lo que fuera por volver a pelear contigo... una vez sería suficiente, no pido mas, solo una. Me encantaría estar entre tus brazos y que me dijeras que me amas, pero es solo un tonto sueño, no se me hará realidad.  
Ya no se ni siquiera porque sigo torturándome, bien podría pensar en otra cosa, podría vivir estos momentos feliz, pero me torturo, ya hasta he comenzado a sentirme cansada de esto.  
Ya no puedo más, me pesan mucho los párpados, quiero mantenerlos abiertos al menos unos minutos más, pero es que ya no puedo. Pero ¿Por qué no les has informado a los demás de la situación?, de mi estado... date cuenta de que la vida se me está acabando, no voy a aguantar más con esta daga enterrada en mi vientre. ¡Ayúdame!  
Intento con todas mis fuerzas mover mi mano, pero tan solo logro mover mi dedo índice. Creo que te has dado cuenta porque te miro acercarte lentamente. Tomas mi mano entre las tuyas y te siento temblar. Estas temblando, no lo puedo creer, abro un poco los ojos y te miro, tienes el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, tus ojos están tristes, Lloras en silencio, pero tu paz se interrumpe de un momento a otro y sujetas mi mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria, estas comenzando a lastimarme, pero no me importa. Intento mover todo mi cuerpo, pero una punzada de dolor me recorre de pies a cabeza, esta daga me lo impide y solo logro que se me entierre mas.  
De haberme fijado mas por donde caminaba, no habría caído en la trampa de Shampoo. La muy infeliz lo tenía todo planeado, quería matarme, me lo dijo antes de que tu llegaras. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia.  
Ranma... si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, si nos hubiésemos dado la oportunidad de conocernos más a fondo, pero no lo hicimos. Nunca fue posible, porque alguna de tus prometidas siempre estuvo ahí, nunca pude confesarte nada.  
Siento tus lagrimas caer por mi cara. Están frescas y saladas, estas llorando a cantaros, esto es demasiado para mi, no me gusta verte sufrir.  
Siento como tomas mi rostro y rozas ligeramente mis labios con los tuyos, siento un escalofrío recorrerme. No lo puedo creer, debo estar soñando, me besaste.  
Después me sueltas y me miras fijamente.  
" Akane... quiero quitarte esa daga, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me lo permites."  
Tu voz se escucha muy suave y temblorosa. Se que va a dolerme mucho que me quites la daga, pero es la única forma de poder moverme un poco al menos.  
" Haz... Hazlo Ran...ma."  
Casi no puedo hablar, me cuesta mucho. Siento tus manos en mi vientre, después tomas la daga. Me preparo para lo que viene, cierro los ojos fuertemente. La sacas rápidamente, casi no siento, pero de todas maneras me punza espantoso el vientre.  
" Perdóname si te lastimé"  
Te acercas a mi de rodillas, con esfuerzo, logro esbozar una muy leve sonrisa, tu también me sonríes a pesar de que aun lloras. Miro como te inclinas sobre mi, y me pasa los brazos por la espalda, me duele que me hayas movido, pero me reconforta tu abrazo. Tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para esto. De alguna manera me siento agradecida con Shampoo...  
Aun estas temblando, pero ahora lloras ruidosamente, acaricias mi cabello mientras comienzas a hablar:  
" El beso con Ukyou tuvo su razón, créeme, y es bastante razonable, pero nunca quisiste escucharme, lo intente por todos los medio, pero tu no me lo permitías, hasta llegué a pensar que no te importaba. Pero hasta hace solo dos días cambie de opinión cuando te escuche llorar y murmurar mi nombre. Estabas en tu habitación, nunca quise lastimarte Akane."  
Cada una de su palabras me deja helada, el sabe de mis sentimientos, se dio cuenta, y lo mas importante es que si le importó.  
" Ran...ma, di... dime porque.... porque la... besaste"  
mis palabras apenas y alcanzan a ser un susurro pero el las escucha y me contesta tranquilamente:  
" Ukyou tenía miedo de no gustarle a Ryouga, y me pidió ayuda, empezó por cambiar su forma de vestir, y pensé que había llegado demasiado lejos cuando me pidió que le ayudara a darle celos a Ryouga ... me pidió que la besara, enfrente de él, pero algo salió mal, y llegaste tu en lugar de él, cuando me di cuenta ya lo habías visto todo. Ukyou me pidió perdón una y otra vez a pesar de que yo le decía que no tenía importancia. Me sentí muy mal."  
Quiero creerte Ranma te escuchas tan sincero, que me cuesta trabajo no hacerlo. Pero aun tengo una duda, ¿Por qué te sentiste mal? Así que te lo pregunto.  
" ¿Por qué?"  
Alzas tu rostro, y me miras.  
" ¿Qué por qué me sentí mal?"  
Asiento al momento en que te contesto.  
" Hai"  
Sonríes con melancolía y me abrazas de nuevo.  
" Creo que no he sido claro, me sentí mal porque... porque tu eres la única para mi, porque precisamente cuando besaba a Ukyou pensaba en ti, todo el tiempo estas en mi mente, creo que desde que te conocí te amé. Ai shiteru Akane, Ai shiteru."  
Mi corazón se llena de gozo, no lo puedo creer, es un sueño hecho realidad, creo que ahora puedo estar tranquila. De lo único que me arrepiento, es de que haya tenido que pasarme esto para que me lo dijeras.  
Yo también quiero decirte lo que siento. Reúno todas las fuerzas que me quedan, y comienzo a decírtelo:  
" Ranma, Ai shiteru, por ti conocí el amor, por ti supe lo que es amar. Lo aprendí de una manera muy extraña, pero lo hice, yo también creo que te ame des...de el día en que te conocí, y jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás dejaré de amarte."  
Por un momento llegué a pensar que no podría terminar de hablar con claridad. Pero lo logré. Ahora me abrazas con más fuerzas.  
" Me alegro de escucharte, cuando regresemos al..."  
Antes de que pueda terminar me veo obligada a interrumpirlo, no puedo permitir que se haga ilusiones en vano, debe darse cuenta de que yo ya no puedo, no voy a sobrevivir. Le pongo un dedo en los labios.  
" No Ranma, yo no regresaré contigo..."  
" Pero Akane..."  
" Por favor, déjame terminar. Yo ya no puedo mas Ranma, mi vida esta llegando a su fin y eso tu lo sabes tan bien como yo. Me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, por dios... mírame, estoy destrozada."  
El asiente y llora en silencio, me duele tener que dejarlo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada.  
"Ranma, escúchame, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que encuentres a otra persona, y si es posible que la ames como me amas a mi."  
" Eso es imposible"  
" Por favor, al menos puedes intentarlo, prométeme que lo harás. Que ya no me lloraras"  
" Te lo... prometo, mi Akane."  
Después de su palabras se que puedo irme tranquila, solo espero que nunca sepa que la causante de mi muerte ha sido Shampoo, me entristece no haberme despedido de nadie, ni de Kasumi, ni de Nabiki, del tío Genma, De mi Padre, o al menos de Happosai. Lo único que en verdad me alegra, es saber es que Ranma me amó hasta mi ultimo suspiro...  
***************************************************+  
  
¡Que tal! Espero que les haya gustado. Este fic lo escribí en un momento en el que me sentía deprimida (creo que eso es muy obvio) Tal vez fue demasiado aburrido, pero es que fue todo lo que pude hacer. Este es mi primer fic de Ranma, ( El primero no me salió como hubiera querido ( )  
  
Por favor, se los suplico, mándenme reviews, o escríbanme a mi mail. Aquí se los dejo: mariri_ann@hotmail.com Acepto criticas, felicitaciones, consejos, y espero que me apoyen para que siga escribiendo mas.  
  
Sayonara 


End file.
